


An Invitation

by quix_otic



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Birthday Party, Bullying, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: In which a young boy with white locks gets invited to a birthday party that he wasn't supposed to be at in the first place.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	An Invitation

Nagito Komaeda had always been a quiet boy without many friends, despite his multiple attempts to make them throughout his childhood. At the age of ten, he lay alone on the floor of his porch, mulling over the recent birthday party that had been announced in class that very same day. He had no idea who the birthday party was for as he hadn't been invited. This wasn't surprising to him, but depressing nonetheless. He turned his head to the right and reached out to gently push open the doggy door. He took a deep breath of the cold winter air that rushed inside before shutting his eyes. As he was about to pull his hand away, a piece of paper blew through the doggy door and hit him in the face with a dull _thwap_ noise. 

Nagito immediately bolted upright, his frail fingers wrapped around the piece of paper that he'd been assaulted with. He blinked blankly at the paper, mouth falling into a small 'o' shape made purely out of shock. He couldn't help but pinch at the pale skin of his arm, wondering if maybe he was in some sort of sick dream that his mind had created to torment him. He winced, letting out a quiet hiss of pain. Okay, he wasn't dreaming. It must've really been his lucky day. 

In his hands was the invitation to the very same birthday party he hadn't been invited to when the invitations were handed out in class. Nagito quickly discovered that the invitation was for Hajime Hinata's birthday party. He'd never talked to Hajime outside of forced classroom interactions, ones where he had to ask to borrow a pencil or copy down the notes because he was distracted. Would it be that terrible if he showed up at Hajime's birthday party? He had an invitation, after all. It had flown straight into his hands- well, face. He supposed that it wouldn't be that bad to try. 

Nagito went to bed that night, falling asleep quite late for someone his age due to his excitement to attend an event like this for the first time. 

When he woke up, he quickly dressed and got ready for the day. His parents were rarely home, so he learned how to take care of himself from a young age. He pocketed some money to give to Hajime as a gift and set off down the road with his invitation and determination to find his way on his own. Eventually, he stopped in front of the address on the invitation, staring up at the porch with curious eyes. There were balloons tied to the railing so he was positive that this was the right location. He climbed the steps and tentatively knocked on the door. 

The door opened slowly, squeaking as it went. In front of Nagito stood another one of his classmates, Kazuichi Soda. The other male studied him for a moment or two before letting out a loud and obnoxious laugh that made him flinch instinctively. 

"What are you doing here?" Kazuichi asked, jabbing a finger into Nagito's chest with a sneer. Kazuichi wasn't much of a fan of him, he knew that for a fact. Still, he didn't think it excused such rude behaviour. 

"I-I've got an invitation!" Nagito stuttered, shoving the piece of slightly crumpled paper into Kazuichi's waiting hand. 

"Pft, like Hajime would ever invite a nerd like you! Well, you're already here, so..." Kazuichi paused, a sinister grin replacing his sneer. "Come in!"

Nagito yelped as he was dragged forward by the front of his t-shirt and into the house, a small frown making its way onto his face. He was used to torment from Kazuichi, so this wasn't much different than a normal day in the classroom. They stumbled through the hallways, coming to an abrupt stop in front of what seemed to be a closet used for storing hand towels and other things of the sort. 

"Have a fun party, nerd!" Kazuichi taunted before opening the closet door and roughly shoving Nagito forward, shutting the door with a slam. 

Nagito's knees hit the ground faster than he could realize what had just happened, pain shooting through his bones from the sudden fall. He wasn't a very active child, nor was he used to injuries of any kind. Bumping his knees on things made him burst into tears almost instantly and that's exactly what he did. He sat on the floor and sobbed. In all honesty, it would seem quite pathetic to an outsider, to someone like Kazuichi. Still, he cried, the excitement of attending Hajime's birthday party long forgotten. After a moment or two, the closet door opened and light flooded Nagito's sensitive eyes.

"...Nagito?" The sound of Hajime's voice filled his ears, settling like a warm blanket over his shoulders... or maybe that was Hajime's arms around him? Nagito couldn't really tell, his eyes blurry with tears and his head filled with confusion. 

"H-Hajime!" Nagito hiccupped, voice watery as he clung to the other male as if his life had depended on it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he believed it did. 

Hajime gently patted his back, movements tense with hesitancy. Nagito hardly noticed, too caught up with the fact that he was being _hugged_ and by someone like Hajime. 

"Kazuichi told me you were in here. He thought I'd think it was funny," Hajime explained, shaking his head a little and pulling back from their extended hug. He gently took Nagito's hand in his own, standing and pulling Nagito up with him. "Hey, don't cry anymore, okay? Let's... go eat some cake!" He flashed Nagito an awkward but genuine smile, making the white-haired boy's heart flutter with a feeling he'd never felt before. 

"Yeah, okay." Nagito smiled weakly, letting out a quiet laugh as he wiped his cheeks dry.

"Hey, Hajime... do you wanna hear about how I got **an invitation**?"


End file.
